Numerous machines exist which assist in the production of Chinese fortune cookies. Such machines are beneficial during high volume manufacture of cookies, as they ensure the quality and consistency of the folding and shaping of the cookies as they are produced in large quantities.
When made in lower quantities, such as when they are made at home, cookies may also be hand-folded, although this takes a combination of skill and experience, otherwise the quality of the resulting cookies will be inconsistent.
There exists the need for a simple and inexpensive tool to assist the inexperienced in making fortune cookies of a consistent quality in low qualities, such as in the home kitchen.